Im All You Need
by MornaStarlettaFireSeer
Summary: Seshama has been heart broken by the Straight Edge Super Star...Now her life takes a 180 to the Rainbow Haired Worrior. Why did C.M. Punk did what he did? And what is up with Matt Hardy? Will this new relationship flourish or will it wilt and die?
1. Chapter 1

I'm All You Need

A/N: I promised you all a story about Jeff Hardy and not that little short one called Recovery, though I do hope that you go and review it. This one is a story that yet again I made for my friend as a bed time story because she has problems sleeping. Just sit back and enjoy my very first Jeff Hardy story. If I didn't get him completely right I'm sorry, it's my story and you're just going to have to deal with it for all of those who really like to flame people for not getting someone's personality 100% right. Stories are supposed to come from the author's mind and shouldn't be 100% predictable. Anyway, Review when you feel you should, I hope you all review at some point I love to hear from my readers. On with the story!

Chapter One: The Beginning

Seshama walked through the hall to the curtain. C.M, Punk's match was up next and as his personal Phaerie she has to be there. She stood waiting. He was wrestling Chavo for the belt. Seshama stood at the ramp for a good 5 minutes before C.M. was counted out. She was not only confused but worried and pissed off. She stood from the chair she was sitting in and walked back to the locker room. The walk was awkward, stares were being sent her way along with smirks. She made her way toward the door and regretted she ever did. She stared with tremors shaking her body in disbelief. There lying over top of a girl was C.M. Punk, her fiancé. She quickly backed away and shook her head.

C.M. looked up with a smile and it quickly faded once he saw Seshama backing away. He stood from the girl and Seshama saw exactly who it was. Maria looked up to where C.M. was standing and covered herself over as C.M. walked over to Seshama. Seshama didn't even grab her things she just ran. She ran out of the arena out into the streets of California. She didn't know where she was going; she only knew that she had to go. Maria's voice along with C.M.'s followed her, chased her along the streets. Mustangs made her jump with fright as they passed, and nothing could make her stop. Her makeup was smearing as she wiped away the tears. Lights passed in a blur and she wished every single one would go out. The darkness was her only friend but she knew not to go to it now, not here where she knew none of the roads. She would just have to go back to the hotel. So on she walked. She walked and walked ignoring the sounds of crazed fans and honking when she would almost get hit. Her legs throbbed with pain as she finally found herself back at the Marriott hotel. She wanted nothing more than to just go home to Pennsylvania and to be in her own room, away from reality. She couldn't get the image away. Every step made her stomach drop more. Finally she reached her and Punk's room and she now noticed she forgot her purse and her key card. She banged on the door but no one came, slowly her weeping took control and she sunk to the ground. She couldn't take it any longer the pain just wouldn't go away. She only felt the bile in her stomach threatening to come out at any moment. She put her head in her knees and cried. She didn't know how long she had been there but she knew the she could no longer feel anything.

(A/N: So there is the first chapter. As you already know this is a Jeff story so the rainbow haired warrior has to come in sometime. Next chapter though. Good thing you guys don't have to wait because I put them all up at the same time! Just read on and the rainbow haired warrior will make his dashing appearance!!! THREE ESCLIMATIONS)


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Alright so this is the chapter where Jeff Hardy comes in! Just sit back and read on my adoring readers! Please feel free to review I love those and I need them. They make my stories more popular and I love to see what you guys have to say about my stories. I FORGOT TO MENTION! I do not own Jeff Hardy, Matt Hardy, Shannon Moore, or any of the other wrestlers...and I definitely do not own Seshama, the Punk Phaerie, she is my best friend though. Anyway have fun!

Chapter Two: Just Let It Out

Jeff walked down the hall laughing with Matt and Shannon about Matt's upcoming match. He was more laughing at Matt than with him. He felt Shannon nudge him in the side and looked to where he was pointing.

"Yo Man, Maybe we should see if the Phaerie needs help. She looks depressed." Shannon said to Jeff and Matt continued to walk past. Jeff nodded and pushed Shannon along the hall after Matt whispering a quick.

"I'll handle it." Jeff watched Shannon go and kneel beside Seshama. "Hey Phaerie Princes, what's wrong?" Jeff asked. He had always called Seshama his Phaerie Princess, because she was his friend and he needed a nickname for her. She didn't even laugh like she normally does, she just looked up sobbing. She couldn't even speak. She just put her head back in her knees. Jeff collected her in his arms and he could feel how cold she was. She was freezing and she was shaking. He ran a hand in her hair and hushed her softly. Seshama continued to sob. He didn't want to stand her up for fear she would just fall back down when another sob would rack her body. He just picked her up and walked her back to his, Matt's and Shannon's room. She never stopped crying, even when they got in the room. He sat her on the couch and motioned for Matt.

"Go get out of the room." Seshama couldn't stand him, but at least she could stand Shannon to a point. Seshama just curled into a ball and wept. Jeff turned to Shannon and said, "Go get her some tea and also a vanilla milk shake and some McDonalds." Shannon just nodded and gave a worried look to Seshama and left the room. Jeff sat beside Seshama and held her to him. She buried her head in his chest clinging to his shirt. "Phaerie Princess, what happened?"

Seshama looked up and began with, "Punk was...was..." She couldn't finish the sentence, up came all that bile she had tried so hard to keep down all over the carpet was her food. She groaned and continued to throw up. How could Punk lie to her like that? That wasn't the only time she had caught him doing that, but this time the scent of beer came off him in waves. He wasn't straight Edge and he had cheated on her, the thought made her sick. Jeff patted her back and held her hair out of the way. This was too much for the rainbow haired warrior. He had never seen Seshama cry, not to mention so upset to the point where she was physically ill. Matt came back in, but only for a moment, to drop off a suit case. Seshama looked up finally from throwing up and said, "Punk isn't straight edge and he cheated on me, with Maria!" Seshama barely got through the sentence before a fresh wave of tears came to her eyes. Jeff watched as she began to dry heave. Shannon walked into the room and winced at as the smell reached his nose. Jeff gave an apologetic look to Shannon before Seshama started to slip off the couch. Jeff caught her and held her to his chest. Shannon sat the food on the table and put the milkshake in the mini fridge and also put the tea on the coffee table. He then walked into the bedroom.

"Let it out Phaerie Princess, I'm here for you, always have been always will."

(A/N: YAY JEFFREY NERO TO THE RESCEW!!!!!! alright so that is where Jeff comes in. BAD PHILIPE!!!! Mean, mean lying Philip Brooks. Alright well read on all the chapters are up now.)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Idol Threats

Jeff finally carried the sleeping Seshama to his bed. Matt and Shannon would just have to share a bed. Normally Jeff and Matt would share a bed but tonight...tonight he would have to share a bed with Seshama. He placed her on the bed and pulled out his cell phone. He wound out of the room and down the hall.

"I want a match scheduled, and I want one now!" Coachman blinked away the sleep and took out his palm pilot. "With C.M. Punk and I want it on Friday night Smakcdown! this week." Coachman said ok and hung up with Jeff.

Jeff banged on Punk's door. He could hear moaning coming from inside the door. He banged again the moaning continued. Jeff couldn't believe how heartless he had become. Soon Jeff heard a loud scream and at the end banged hard on the door. About a minute later C.M. came to the door in boxers. Maria walked to the door in a Punk Phaerie T-shirt and glared at Jeff. Jeff stared in disbelief. Punk held an empty bottle of Vodka in his hand and out from the back walked Ashley Massaro.

"What?" Ask Punk grabbing the new bottle of Vodka Ashley handed him.

"Dude, this is way over the top. I don't care what the fuck you drink, but these two bitches and you hurt Seshama. I can't allow that, Friday, you and I are fighting. You can fight for your life, I'm fighting for Seshama." Jeff walked off down the hall back to his room. Shannon or Matt must have called a maid because one now kneeled on the floor with a scrub brush. Jeff reached into his back pocket and dropped a 50 by her hand. She looked up and said a small thank you.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Alright well first thing is first, DONT STEEL MY STUFF!!! This poem in here is mine... I know it isn't the greatest thing in the world, but please don't take it, it is one of my original works. Now we can get on with the story, sorry this one is short.

Chapter Four: My Phaerie Princess

Jeff lay on the bed next to Seshama and watched her roll around in the bed. He reached across the table and picked up a pen and paper. After a few curses and agitated huffs, he finally finished it. He stood up and walked into the other room. He picked up his guitar and played a few notes. He finished playing one song to get his Imagi- Nation working and went onto making a new song. He sang his voice echoing around the room;

Bright green eyes, a Mediterranean Sea, Clouded by the fog.

I can feel the cold that has settles around you,

You've lost all hope, all hope in me.

I can't see that fire in your eyes,

The strength in them is gone.

The glass window to your soul is broken,

And all I get is fragments.

I can not save you from drowning,

In the sea of tears you have cried.

He has broken your heart, my true melody.

But your under my wing, I can fly you high,

And pull you from this hell.

The dark abyss inside still will grow,

But will you let me stop the woe.

To wipe away your rainbow tears,

My dear Phaerie Princess of all these years.

The sparkle in your voice is gone,

And I can not hear your angelic song.

I can't see that fire in your eyes,

The strength in them is gone.

The glass window to your soul is broken,

And all I get is fragments.

I can not save you from drowning,

In the sea of tears you have cried.

It will not let you go,

My Phaerie Princess for all these years.

Stop these tears,

Stop this sea,

Stop the rain from coming down.

Just sing your song,

Sing that angelic song,

And throw away that damsel in distress.

That's not who you are,

You are my Phaerie Princess.

Jeff finished playing and looked up. There stood Seshama holding Jeff's blankets close about her body. She smiled and walked over to him. Jeff held open his arms and she walked right into them.

"Jeff can we go get hair dye tomorrow?" Jeff kissed her forehead,

"Of coarse Princess."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: Make Over

Shannon woke early the next morning to yelling and arguing. He stood and whipped the sleep from his eyes. Matt and Jeff were in the "Living Room" Cursing and yelling. Shannon looked over to Seshama and smiled to see she was smiling in her sleep. Last night he has watched and heard Jeff and his little tribute to Seshama. Shannon walked out of the room and stood in between Matt and Jeff.

"You're going to wake up Seshama." He said pushing Matt away from Jeff. "You might not care what happens to her but we do, so stop starting shit Matt and grow the fuck up!" Shannon walked back into the bedroom to see Seshama putting her shirt on. He turned back around and faced the wall. Seshama smiled when she saw Shannon facing the wall.

"You can turn around now Shannon." Shannon turned around and Seshama gave him a hug. "Thank you for sticking up for me." She said as he hugged her back,

"No problem Sassy." Seshama motioned for him to sit. He sat on the bed next to her and she handed him a piece of paper with a drawing on it. The drawing was of a tiger.

"You think your tattoo artist at your shop could do that on my back?" She asked pulling a strand of hair out of her face. Shannon looked at it and smiled.

"I'm sure he could and probably do a better job than you did here." Seshama punched him in the arm.

"You're such a bitch sometimes Shannon." He smiled.

"Now you know I was only Jokin'" Shannon said and rubbed his arm.

"I need to go with Jeff to go get hair dye, do you want to come, we don't want you to kill someone." Shannon chuckled at Seshama's comment and put the tat idea into his binder in his suitcase. He grabbed some clothes and walked into the bathroom.

"Sure sounds fun..." Seshama walked over to her suitcase and pulled out her makeup.

"I was thinking a makeover maybe new colored contacts, new hair color, and new image for wrestling." Shannon looked out of the bathroom and watched Seshama put on makeup.

"What type of image were you going for?" He asked returning to putting on his own eye liner. Jeff walked in and pushed Shannon to the side. He began to put on his own makeup. All three worked on making their makeup look nice while Seshama explained.

"I can be the rainbow Phaerie Princess now. What do you think?"

Jeff cut in saying, "Rainbow Phaerie Princess should be fine you're my Phaerie Princess, not all your fans." Shannon laughed,

"So sassy, you going out with Jeff now?" There was an awkward silence before Seshama said,

"I think we are, are we Jeff?" Jeff took a second to glare at Shannon as he added the green overtop of the white,

"Yea, if you want to go out." Seshama laughed and went to adding silver eye liner to her eyes.

"Sure Jeffy."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: Hair dye

Seshama sat in a chair in the kitchen of the suit. "So I want blue, purple, and red, with black tips...electric green color contacts and Friday when I go out to the ring with Jeff, Shannon you should stand by just in case, I'll wear his sexy makeup. How's that sound?" Seshama watched Jeff mix together the bleaching kit and Shannon take the plastic wrap off of the hair dyes.

Shannon put them on the table and replied, "Sounds good to me I don't see a problem with it." Jeff began to bleach her hair and said,

"I do." Jeff continued, "What if you can't take seeing him? What if you end up breaking down in the center of the ring or throw up?" Seshama looked to Jeff through the mirror she was holding and said,

"I'll make sure to aim for Maria's face." Shannon laughed loudly and Seshama giggled. Jeff sighed and thought maybe she was ok with it all. He just laughed with them. Once Seshama's hair was fully bleached Jeff began to dye it. It didn't take long but the three had fun all the same.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven: The Make Over Continues

Seshama walked into the eye doctors and ordered her contacts. The contacts would be there by tomorrow. Seshama and Jeff went out to lunch while Shannon sat in the gym talking to Shane about the new tattoo done this weekend. Seshama wouldn't have it completely done by this weekend but she would have a grey tiger outline on her back ready for color by next week. Seshama sat with her head on Jeff's shoulder while they watched a movie. The next day Jeff and Seshama went to go pick up the new contacts. The new electric green contacts added to the rainbow as will the orange of the tiger.

"Are you sure you'll be able to do this tomorrow?" Seshama just smiled and nodded.

"Of course, I'm ready to face him."

(A/N: I know this was a short chapter. I don't know what I was thinking when I wrote only a page in my notebook for a whole chapter....silly me.)


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight: The Match

Seshama closed her electric green eyes and waited. C.M. Punk's music played and out he went. Seshama held onto Jeff's hand and he squeezed her hand softly. Seshama smiled up at Jeff as he ran his hands through her hair. Seshama heard Jeff's music play and both stepped out.

The crowd went wild as they saw the two. Jeff did his little dance and Seshama went around to all the little kids. Seeing a little girl in the crowd she too off one of her bracelets and handed it to her. The little girl accepted it with delight. Jeff took her hand again and smiled to the little girl who blushed. Jeff led Seshama to the ring and she stood in their corner glaring at Maria. She knew something was going to happen.

The match began with Jeff and C.M. fighting. Jeff's anger at C.M. was evident when his punches started colliding with C.M.'s face. Seshama jumped in the ring when Maria jumped in to go help Punk. She tackled her to the ground and entwined her fingers in her hair and went crazy. Maria was soon bleeding from Seshama's filed sharp nails. Jeff and C.M. were out of the ring and into the crowd fighting.

C.M. was dazed and confused in where he was and what he was doing. Jeff had his belt off and he was beating Punk with the belt. Punk was out cold and bleeding from his eye by the time Jeff was finished. Ashley was out in the ring helping Maria when Shannon came out and carried her away on his shoulder. Ashley beat Shannon on the back and screamed. To everyone's surprise Matt came out.

(A/N: It kinda surprises me how things that I write down in my stories happens in the WWE. I swear I don't write their story lines, but it seems that they use some things in my stories, only change them a bit. I wrote this a whole year ago and look what's happening now...wow. Jeff and C.M. are going at it lol and C.M. turned heal...weird....yes...)


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine: Betrayal

Matt ran up to Shannon and took Ashley from his hold. He started walking back to the curtain but once Shannon turned around he turned back, put Ashley down, and punched Shannon in the back of the head. Shannon yelled out in pain and turned around. Smackdown had been turned into a street fight. Ashley went to help Maria who was well unconscious. Jeff watched his brother beat up Shannon before he let the unconscious C.M. Punk on the floor. Going in the ring a 10 second count out and Shannon was pulling Matt by his hair toward the lights. Matt clawed at his hair trying to untangle it. Shannon's fingers were so entangled in his hair he wasn't sure that he could get them out if he wanted. He climbed up the lights and let go. Matt's body feel and Shannon's eyes had a close up on the titan tron. They were red and blood shot. His grey eyes had no color in them only an almost black. Jeff ran to Shannon as he climbed down. Seshama had tied Maria's and Ashley's hair in one big knot. She ran to Shannon and Jeff and looked to the bloody Matt. Jeff kneeled beside Matt.

"Matt....why did you do that?" Jeff slung his brother on his back and Shannon ran back to the locker room. Seshama watched Jeff leave the ring and ran after Shannon.

"Shan!" Seshama continued to run after him. Shannon was in the locker room. He threw his water bottle across the room. "Shan"

"Listen, I don't know what I was thinking."

(A/N: Like I said in the last chapter...are the WWE Writers in my head?!?!?!?!? sure didn't happen to the same person, but it's still Matt betraying someone! ARGH! GET OUT!")


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten: Pushed Around

Seshama put a hand on Shannon's shoulder and said, "Calm down, you know I didn't mind." Shannon shook his head and said,

"No, I hurt Matt, all the things that he has done for me and I dropped him...I don't think he will ever forgive me let alone Jeff." Shannon looked to Seshama with shame in his eyes. They had now turned a deep blue gray.

"Shannon listen, Jeff will forgive you, Matt attacked you first and was beating the shit out of you...Matt had...he had it coming to him!" Shannon looked up from his sitting position on his suit case and said,

"Sassy, I don't know, I just don't know." Seshama kneeled down in front of him and smiled.

"You do know. You know that Jeff will forgive you." Shannon rubbed his face with his hands and said,

"I was so sick of being pushed around, Matt just went too far, I had to do something, anything to get it through his head that I wasn't his follower anymore, that no more could he push me around, no more was I his lackey, no more was I a child in anyone's eyes...but his." Shannon clenched his fists and unclenched them.

"You were pushed to the edge Shannon, things happen I understand. Just chill. I am Jeff's girlfriend he will forgive you. He has to; you are one of his blood members. Trust me, not much can keep Jeff from his best friend. You all have beat Matt into the ground, now was your turn." Seshama patted Shannon on the shoulder and smiled. Shannon put a hand over hers and squeezed. She than left the room.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven: Forgiven

Shannon made his way to his car at the end of Smackdown! He unlocked the door and heard Jeff call his name. Seshama stood by the door with a smile. Shannon looked to Jeff who was slowing his run and stopped in front of him.

"You think that I would hate you for what you did?" Jeff asked standing there in front of him watching his reactions.

"Yea Jeff, I could have killed Matt." Jeff laughed and said, "If I can jump off those lights, Matt can fall from them. It's not like he was unconscious or something, he fixed himself for impact, he knew it was coming to him." Shannon looked back at the building and sighed.

"Yea, I guess your right."

"You guess, no Shannon you know I'm right." Shannon punched Jeff in the arm with a smile.

"Come on, we might be able to get back while the pool is still open." Seshama said running back and getting her things. She ran back to the car and jumped in the back. Jeff and Shannon were in the front two seats and both were singing away to old 90's songs. Seshama smiled and to Jeff and Shannon's surprise joined in.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve: The loss of a blood member

Jeff ran out of the bathroom wearing orange swim trunks, Shannon wearing white ones. Seshama walked out of the bedroom wearing a leopard print bikini and a big white t-shirt. Jeff handed her a towel and took her hand.

"You were great in the ring Seshama you kicked both of their asses." Seshama blushed at the comment.

"Thank you, I try hard." She replied leaning against his chest while they waited for the elevator. Seshama, Jeff, and Shannon walked into the elevator and down it went.

Once down in the pool area Seshama sat on a chair and watched as Jeff and Shannon splashed each other. Seshama closed her eyes and sighed. The water was cold to the two men so eventually they got out of the water and lay down next to Seshama. Seshama looked to Jeff and smiled. Jeff picked her up and lay down on the chair she was laying on and laid her on top of him. He ran a hand through her hair and kissed her. Seshama kissed him back and Shannon took himself up to the room to leave them alone. Jeff pulled away soon before Seshama stood and walked to the hot tub. Jeff ran after her and forgot in. Seshama giggled and sat in his lap. Jeff closed his eyes and grunted a little as she adjusted herself on his lap. They sat like that for a good hour.

Walking back up to the room both saw Shannon, still in his swimming trunks.

"Yo! Shannon what's up?" Jeff yelled across the lobby to him. Shannon turned around and pointed to all their things thrown mêlée around the corner. "What the hell?" Jeff raised an eyebrow at the stuff and heard Shannon accept three key cards.

"Grab your shit, fuck face up there kicked us out; we had to get another room." Shannon grabbed his bag and wheeled it toward the elevator. Seshama grabbed her things and sighed. This week was a mess. Jeff followed the two and took out his cell phone. Matt picked up on the other line.

"Yo, Man, what the hell? You kicked us out brother!" Matt hung up with Jeff and Shannon said,

"He said he isn't a blood member anymore."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen: At Home

Jeff had set up a room for Seshama in the guest bedroom; she made it like home right away. Phil had sent all of Seshama's things to Jeff's house, minus her yellow mustang convertible. Needless to say she was pissed. She would get her car back but for now she was driving Shannon's Hummer. He would never let her drive his sports car, but he would let her drive his Hummer. Jeff, Seshama, and Shannon were sitting in Jeff's living room watching TV. Shannon was discussing Jeff's new tattoo.

"So the H on your back do you want it colored in?" Jeff thought for a moment and said,

"No, just the black outline is fine." Seshama signed and said,

"Should we go today to the shop, if I go to the shop while you and Jeff go to the gym I should have the outline done by Sunday. Than when we get back for next weekend I should be able to get the color done." Shannon nodded and Jeff said,

That's a great idea, Shannon and I are going to the gym today because he and I are fighting Phil and Matt so you can get the tattoo and we can train." Seshama looked at the two and sighed.

"You two don't have to fight for me-" Jeff cut her off.

"I know you can take care of yourself, but this has become so much more than what Punk did to himself and you." Seshama shut her mouth and looked back to the television.

"Shannon why are you fighting?" Shannon shook his head.

"Vicky thinks some long time friendships gone wrong would be a great story." Seshama laughed,

"She is an overweight squirrel." All three cracked up at the statement. Seshama was going to try and get her contract sent to Raw; Estrada would just have to miss his best female fighter. She wouldn't like working for Regal but she would love to work with Jeff, it would also make the relationship easier. Shannon working with Matt on Smackdown wasn't easy but she new he wouldn't change; he has wanted to be on Smackdown since his boy band days. "Hey Shan." Seshama said getting his attention.

"Yea?"

"Do you think you could get me a discount?" She asked leaning on him playfully batting her eyelashes.

"You know I have to pay for the different Sassy." He stated ignoring her playful flirting get-my-way acting.

"Yea I know." Now she leaned on him even more and put a puppy dog face on. Jeff laughed and stood. Shannon looked down to Seshama and sighed.

"Fine, I'll give you a 15% discount." Seshama squealed and cried out as Jeff grabbed her by her waist and swung her around. Seshama's arms above her head as she was bent double spinning around in circles. Shannon laughing his ass off as he saw Seshama get dizzy. Seshama was finally placed on the ground and she fell right on her ass. She closed her eyes and held her head. She almost fell over to her side when she did feeling off balance still. Once Seshama could open her eyes she heard Shannon say, "You alright Sassy?" Seshama slowly stood.

"Yea, Jeff you have the next 60 seconds to run while I recover." Jeff ran and Shannon watched the two run around the house. It was great to see Seshama more often than just at pay per views or clubs. Jeff was finally tackled to the floor with a yell.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter fourteen: The Tattoo

Seshama pulled up in Shannon's Hummer and parked in front of the Gas Chamber. A small boy ran out of the Gas Chamber holding an action figure.

"Uncle Shannon!" He yelled. Seshama looked to the child and said,

"I'm sorry, I'm" The little boy yelled and ran off. A large man walked out of the shop and said,

"Jonathan what's wrong?" The little boy walked out from behind his father.

"She stole Uncle Shannon's car!" The man shook his head.

"You must be Seshama, Shannon said you were coming. I'm Shane, the tattoo artist." He held out his hand for her to shake. Seshama took his hand.

"I trust Shannon gave you the tattoo idea?" Shane smiled and laughed.

"Yea Chad has it in his folder." Seshama nodded and followed Shane inside. Tanya greeted Seshama with a sweet hello and a smile. Shane sat her down in a chair and said, "Do you want the curtain drawn?" He motioned to the black curtains held back with silver chains. Seshama shook her head and Shane quickly sketched what she wanted. He erased a few things until Seshama was happy with it. Seshama was left behind the curtain while she took off her shirt and bra and laid on her stomach on the chair. Shane came back in soon after and sat down in the chair. He got out the told he needed and began. Seshama winced once as the needle touched her skin. Her first tattoo. She spoke with Shane as he made the outline of the tiger. Seshama was so caught up in her conversation that neither she nor Shane noticed the clock hit 9:00. She had been there for 7 hours and the tiger outline was halfway done. The longest part was going to be the coloring. Seshama felt Shane clean off the rest of the ink and the blood one last time and he cleaned off her back. "There, I'll see you tomorrow." Seshama followed Shane to the register and paid for the work Shane had done. Seshama left and was on her way home.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen: Pain

Seshama sat back in the seat and closed her eyes in pain, her whole back shot with it. She slowly eased back and whimpered at it. Slowly she made her way back to the house. Jeff met her at the door and gave her a large hug. Seshama winced.

"Careful, my back hurts a bit." Jeff let her go and gave her a swift kiss. Jeff took her by the hand and led her inside. Shannon was there rummaging through Jeff's fridge trying to find something to eat. "When was the last time you went grocery shopping?" Seshama laughed and pushed Shannon out of the way.

"I don't know last month?" Seshama made a face and pulled out moldy cheese.

"This is gross." Jeff took it and threw it out into the trash can.

"I guess I need to go shopping then." Seshama threw a few more things away before she nodded.

"Yea you do" Shannon put his hand on his stomach when it growled loudly.

"Damn I'm hungry." Seshama handed his a pack of cheezits from her backpack.

"Here, you owe me cheezits though." Shannon instantly ripped open the bag and began to eat.

"So how's your back feel?" Seshama responded with sticking her tongue out at Shannon.

"Alright, it only hurts when I put constant pressure on it. Other than that it's fine." Shannon nodded and walked with Seshama and Jeff to Jeff's VW Beatle. They all jumped into the car and they drove off. Seshama was messing with Jeff the whole way. Jeff finally got tired of her messing with his hair, poking him, or flicking his ear and poked her hard on the back once they were out of the car. Seshama yelled out in pain and walked beside Shannon. "Jeff your mean and that hurt." Shannon put his arm around her shoulder.

"Damn man, I got your babe." Jeff just looked down at the floor of the store for a few moments. Seshama looked to Shannon's hand.

"I'm sorry Shannon, It would never work." She then went over to Jeff and Shannon made a sad face.

"Own rejection hurts." Seshama laughed.

"I still like you Shan." Jeff hugged Seshama to his chest and kisses her. Seshama winced and smiled to Shannon who was looking around the isle. She laughed and said, "Who ever can get their items on the list first wins.


	16. Chapter 16

bChapter Sixteen: Food Shopping Games

Seshama equally split up the list. Really they had the advantage because she had never been to this food market before. She ran to the first isle and looked down the isle for something on her list. She found something and picked it up. She then ran to the second isle. By the time Seshama had four things out of the twelve things on her list Shannon had seven things and Jeff just had grabbed his eighth thing. They had left the shopping cart in the front of the store and as they collected things they would drop it in. Seshama was lucky to find seven things in one isle. This bought Seshama up with Shannon and Jeff. They all had only one item left. Seshama's item was in the dairy isle, Shannon had to get trash bags, and Jeff had to get garlic. Seshama began to run from one end of the super market to the other. Jeff ran through the vegetable isle and Shannon to the house tending isle. Seshama grabbed cheddar cheese and dashed to the front of the store. Shannon was slightly stalled by an old lady in the middle of the isle. Jeff was the farthest away from the shopping cart. Shannon and Seshama both touched the shopping cart at the same time, Jeff two seconds behind the two. Shannon and Seshama high fived and Seshama stuck her tongue out at Jeff.

"We beat you!" Jeff swung her around in his arms and kissed her. Seshama kissed him back and squealed when he put her in the baby seat of the shopping cart. Shannon laughed at them and walked in front of the shopping cart to put the items on the conveyer belt and to bag.

"So you did beat me, so what?" Jeff ran his fingers through her hair. Seshama poked him on the nose and grabbed a pack of gum. Jeff jumped when Seshama held up a condom from where she was sitting.

"What's this?" She made a face and stuck her tongue out at Jeff.

"I didn't put that there." Seshama nodded.

"Yea, right and I'm 15 years old again." Shannon was bagging as he held in a laugh.

"I swear it's not mine!" Seshama glared at him.

"You liar." Shannon couldn't hold it in any longer he laughed at the scared look that Jeff had plastered on his face. Seshama looked to Shannon and he managed to get out,

"It's mine; I thought it would be a funny joke." Seshama threw the condom at Shannon and once he had regained his composure he put the condom in his wallet.

"Not funny Shan." Shannon tossed Seshama's bag of pads at her face. She caught them when they fell in her face. "Watch your back Shan, your sleeping over Jeff's tonight. I suggest locking the door, who knows what I'll do." Shannon's eyes went wide as he said,

"You wouldn't dare." Seshama laughed and made scissors out of her fingers and said,

"Snip Snip."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen: Sweet Revenge

Seshama laughed as she sung her own 007 music walking through the hallway toward the room that Shanon was staying in. She tried the lock and smiled, he did lock the door to his room after all. Seshama broke out her credit card and made quick work of the door. The door swung open and Seshama carried her gym bag into the room. Seshama quickly set up everything she wanted to set up and worked on Shannon's hair. She laughed to herself once she was done. She locked the door and made her way to the kitchen to see her work unfold. Soon she heard a yell. A crash followed the yell and the sound of heavy rain. After a few minutes Shannon came down the steps and was met there with the flash of a camera. Seshama smiled and looked up to Shannon who had pink and blue hair. His make up was done to look like mine off of signed. He has pads hanging from his face, arms, neck, and chest. A pad that was open stuck to his forehead. He glared at Seshama and held up the bra he had found on his head.

"It wouldn't fit on your chest, your probably a 48B"...but they don't make that size so I had to use one of my own...so yea, just when your done, make sure you wash it...I don't want any of your male boob juices on it." Shannon's eyes grew wide and he threw the bra at Seshama. Shannon walked around Seshama to the sink and started pulling the pads off of him.

"You dyed my hair." Seshama laughed.

"Yea, you're a really heavy sleeper. It's not good." Shannon flung water at her and finished scrubbing his face. "At least they weren't used."

Shannon looked at her through his hair.

"You wouldn't." Seshama laughed.

"You said that before." Shannon dried off his face and picked up his cell phone.

"I need bleach and a color..." Shannon listened to the voice on the other side and said, "I know, I know I just got my hair done last week, you'll see why I need it redone already." he picked up a blue strand and continued, "Let's just say I was marked by the Rainbow Phaerie." Seshama laughed and patted Shannon on the chest and hugged him.

"I still love you Shannon."


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen: Are You Ok?

Seshama sat on the hill where V1 was burned and sighed as she watched Jeff ride around on his dirt bike. Jeff was doing a great job. He was doing jumps and turns like he was born on the back on it. Doing tricks and he didn't miss a beat. Seshama looked down to her iPod and changed the song she was listening to. The North Carolina sun beaming down at her. As she changed the song she heard the bike hit the ground and turn off. Looking up she saw that Jeff had missed the jump. Where he landed showed that he had fallen at least 20 feet. Seshama ran from the hill all the way to the big dirt ramp Jeff had. He was under the bike making a pained look. Seshama picked the bike off of him and tried to help him up. Jeff ripped his arm out of her grip and rolled up his burned through pant leg.

"Jeff are you ok?" Jeff blew lightly to get the dirt out of the burn. When Seshama tried to touch it she was pushed away again with a swat. Seshama sat there and watched as Jeff stood to rev up his bike again.

"Jeff you burned your leg we need to get you to the hospital." Jeff glared at her.

"I'm fine, I have done worse to my body...If scars bother you, maybe you should go to a scar less youth, now move." Seshama was taken a back. She stood back.

"What's wrong?" Jeff replied with an

"Everything" and a cloud of smoke. Seshama looked back in wonder.


	19. Chapter 19

Chaper Nineteen: Jokes

Seshama walked back inside and sat at the bar that Jeff had set up in the wall between the living room and the kitchen. Shannon sat in front of Seshama.

"I need to go to work like this. They don't have any openings until next week." He bit into a sandwich he had just made.

"Shannon one day your going to explode." Shannon sat back and patted his stomach on his 2BME tattoo.

"No I'm not because I work it all off. Now what's up Sassy?" Seshama sat back and threw a stack of napkins at his head.

"Jeff uurned his leg and he said the weirdest meanest thing. He told me to go find a scarless youth if I don't like scars." Shannon gave her a confused look. "I don't know either." She said throwing up her hands. Shannon stood and Seshama stole his sandwich. "You have perfect teeth." She bit the sandwich and watched as he rode off on the four wheeler.

Shannon rode up to the small pond and parked the four wheeler.

"Yo man, what's up?" Jeff threw the stick he was holding and turned around to walk to the dirt bike. Shannon grabbed his arm and was slapped away by Jeff.

"You stay away from me! I bet Seshama told you what I did, well good, maybe someone will get the hint." Jeff turned back around and got on his bike Shannon got on the four wheeler and drove after him.

"What is wrong with you?" Jeff turned a sharp right and flipped the bike. "Jeff!" Shannon hopped off the bike and tried to help Jeff up.

"Leave me be!" Jeff beat Shannon across the face and Shannon stood back. "Go to your girl!" Shannon looke to Jeff.

"I don't have one smart ass." Shannon got back on the four wheeler and rode off. He rose all the way through the Imagi-Nation back to Jeff's home parking the four wheeler in the shed. Shannon walked inside and grabbed his keys.

"Shannon what happened?" Shannon just left.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty: The Slap

Seshama sat there watching the door slam behind him. Seshama had a picture of Shannon with a red mark on his face and inside that red mark was the smallest of tears. Seshama ran out the door and ran all over the Imagi-Nation and finally found Jeff. She didn't even notice the tired state she had put herself into because right as Jeff turned around she slapped him.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" She slapped him again. "Shannon is your best friend and you slapped him?" Jeff rook one more slap before he took her hand and pulled her close to him.

"Because he is better to you than I am Seshama!" He threw her arm which caused her to fall to the ground.

"What?" She said looking up at Jeff.

"I saw you with him! I see you hug him and kiss him and tell him you love him!" Seshama couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"It was only a joke, and I love all my friends, I hug and kiss all my close friends, and Shannon is one of my closest male friends Jeff and you know that!" She stood and was met with Jeff grabbing her by the waist and giving her one of the roughest, possessive kisses she had ever felt. She pushed him away and kicked him in the shin. As Jeff was falling to the ground in pain she ran as fast as she could back to Shannon's Hummer. She drove all the way to Shannon's house.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty One: I Can't

Seshama parked the hummer and made her way into Shannon's house. Shannon was sitting on his couch holding a coffee cup in his hand. Seshama stood in front of the TV that he was staring blankly at. Shannon responded to the physical movement. Seshama then sat beside Shannon and he patted her back as she wept into his shoulder. It didn't take her long to recover herself. Though she did have to smile at Shannon's wet shoulder/

"Why does no one get it?" Shannon glanced at Seshama, still rubbing her back before he shrugged.

"Get what Sassy?" She had to catch herself before she yelled at Shannon.

"I'm straight Edge! I don't have promiscuous sex, drink, or do drugs, and I certainly wouldn't cheat on Jeff with you!" Shannon blinked a few times before he looked down at Seshama.

"Where did he get a crazy idea like that?" Seshama shrugged and said,

"He heard me tell you, I loved you." Shannon finished his coffee and stood.

"You need to get the rest of your tattoo done." Shannon grabbed his car keys and off they went to the Gas Chamber Ink. Inside the car though the conversation continued. "So are you going to go back out with him if he realizes that he is being stupid?" Seshama shrugged.

"I don't know."


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty Two: Mustang

Shannon walked with Seshama to the ECW headquarters and into the meeting. Jeff sat by himself in the one corner of the meeting table and Shannon and Seshama at another. Phil and Matt with a few of the divas sat in the middle of the table. The meeting lasted a good five hours. Once the meeting was over Seshama stood and made her way to Punk.

"C.M. I want my mustang back..." Punk looked to Seshama with a look of pure loathing.

"No the mustang is mine." Seshama stepped on Phil's foot which just caused the wrestler to pick her up and throw her across the room. Seshama's scream filled the room. Jeff caught her and fell into the wall. He put her down quickly and he was beating Phil in seconds. Seshama watched as Jeff made Phil bleed.

"Don't you touch her! You bastard! I'm going to fucking hill you! Don't you dare touch the woman I love!" Seshama saw the chair hit Phil's head and his back and side. "You don't touch her!" He continued to beat him even after security came. Seshama reached out to Jeff and was instantly pulled into his arms. She heard him whisper "I'm sorry; I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions." Seshama felt keys being shoved in her hands and saw a wink from Jeff. She now had her mustang back, Jeff was going to be suspended though, but not until after this weeks show.


	23. Chapter 23

Twenty Three: True Love

Seshama drove her mustang back to Jeff's house and met him in the living room where he was unbraiding his hair while Jack watched intently.

"Jeff." Jeff stood and collected Seshama in his arms speaking clearly.

"I'm so sorry Seshama that he hurt you again. You would never go to Shannon and I know that. I don't know what I was thinking I just was so worried about you just using me to get back at Phil or something. Please forgive me Seshama, I love you and nothing could change that." Seshama sat there in his arms for a good while, while she breathed in his scent with deep breaths. She then leaned back and kissed Jeff. Everything they say happens in fairy tales happened. Seshama's foot popped up and she felt a spark between their lips. Time seemed to stop and the only man that she knew was Jeff. She took his hand and pulled him.

"I know I love you too Jeff and I know this is true."


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter Twenty Four: Just for a moment

Jeff and Seshama caught up with Shannon at the coffee stand set up for the wrestlers. Shannon watched them walk up and smiled.

"So ya done being a dumb ass?" he asked sipping his coffee.

"Yea, yo man, I'm sorry for what I said, I was being stupid, and I shouldn't have over reacted like that." Shannon smiled at his friend and clapped him on the shoulder, followed by one of those half assed man hugs that guys give. Shannon watched as Seshama clung to Jeff and nuzzled her face into his chest. Shannon turned his head away to respond to something his tag team partner Jimmy Wang Yang had said. Jeff and Seshama made their way back to the car and drove back to the hotel that they were staying in. Jeff was about to get out of the car when Seshama took his hand and turned him to face her. Jeff looked at Seshama with those wonderful green eyes of his and ran his hand through her hair. She smiled and leaned into his touch. He leaned in slowly and captured her lips with his. Seshama smiled into the kiss and slowly made it deeper. The kiss lasted for just a moment but to the two it seemed to last forever.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter Twenty Five: Our Hearts

The months had rolled by and Jeff and Seshama were still going strong. Jeff was working on the Imagi-Nation while Seshama was feeding the dogs dog treats. Jeff rolled the bulldozer up next to Seshama and the dogs carefully and shut off the machine. He jumped down and collected Seshama in his arms. She smiled and moved so she could wrap her arms around his neck.

"What's for lunch?" He asked kissing her neck.

"Oh, I don't know, what was it you had in mind?" She giggled when he licked her neck.

"Your pretty tasty how about you?" Seshama pushed him away and kissed him.

"Perv."She said once she pulled away. Jeff wrapped his arms around her and fell back onto the ground.

"Perhaps, but you love me all the same." Jeff says before rolling them over and sat them both up. Jeff sat cross legged and reached into his pocket. He brought out a small black box and opened it. Inside laid a white gold ring with blue sapphire and purple amethyst set in the formation of a heart. "Seshama, I know out relationship was a bit rocky at first but I wouldn't change those moments for the world because it has made us stronger. Seshama would you marry me?"

Seshama stared at the heart ring for a long time. The only sound was from the dogs and the sound of her own heart in her ears. After a while of Jeff holding his breath Seshama reached out with out stretched fingers. Jeff slipped the ring onto her finger and she said,

"Yes Jeffrey Nero Hardy, I will marry you!" Jeff gave her a long hard kiss and drug her back down to the ground. Seshama kissed him back and whispered a soft, "I love you." Into his ear. Jeff just replied by kissing her all the way down her neck, past her chin, to her collar bone. Seshama laid her head back and smiled. "I'm going to get married." Jeff smiled and picked her up off the ground and took her inside.

After a quick shower Seshama served the clean Jeff food and sat down herself. Jeff ate quietly staring at the ring he had placed on Seshama's finger not even an hour before. Jeff finished eating and pushed the table to the side. This startled Seshama because it's not something you do. Jeff stood from his chair and picked Seshama up. He walked past the "Green room" and into his own room. He deposited her on the bed and crawled over her. During this he had never stopped kissing her. Seshama smiled and let Jeff kiss her. He ran his hands up her sides and grasped her waist. Seshama melted under his grasp letting out a long moan of need.

"I found it." Whispered Jeff in her ear finally finding her "Moany spot" which she said he would never find. He kissed her one more time and they began their passionate night of love making.

(A/N: the end! for all of you Fan fiction readers. For those who want to read the "Lemon" as they call it for fanfics or "Yiffy" or what ever you come from and what ever it is called it is on my website. You can find my website on my bio page. That has all my other stories and their Lemons. Well have fun reading them and thanks for reading this story and reviewing! I love you guys!)


End file.
